kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla: Sex And Violence
Godzilla: Sex And Violence aired on ABC on March 19, 1977, and was shot on December 10-16, 1976. It was one of the two pilots produced for The Showa Era. The other pilot, The Kaiju Valentine Show, aired in 1976. In this half-hour variety special, the japanese parody the proliferation of sex and violence on television. Ichiro Miki, Junko (Yoka) Nakanishi, and Miki Fujiyama prepare for a Pageant based on the Seven Deadly Kaiju Sins, with the whole cast representing the Sins -- Gyaos, Barugon, Jiger, Viras, Guiron, Gamera and Zigra. The original working title for the special was The Kaiju Nonsense Show. Sketches (in order of appearance) * The Conference Room: Ichiro, Yoka, and Miki play different games before being interrupted by different deadly kaiju sins. * Infant Island: The natives trade jokes. * At the G-Fest * The Wrestling Match: King Kong And G-Fantis displays his winning tactics. * Sanko Pepper demonstrates how to make a submarine sandwich * Conrad Birdie sing "Honestly Sincere." * Glenn and Miss Namikawa sit in their spaceship den and talk. * Kaiju in Monster Island: King Ghidorah, Mothra, Ebirah and Titanosaurus try to attract Rodan and Anguirus in a classical skit. * Theater of Things: The pencils get a new ruler. * Aggression: Featuring two kids, japanese kaiju creatures, interacting with two monsters, tarantula like monsters talking in japanese. * Films in Focus: A review pans the film Return to Beneath the Planet of the Kids. * The 7 Deadly Kaiju Sins Pageant, which ends up being cut short by the credits * As the credits roll, the camera pulls back to reveal the kaijuteers running and fighting around. * Zigra shows up and asks if he is late. Video Releases Godzilla: Sex and Violence was released on DVD in 2005, as an extra feature on the Godzilla: Season One box set. On the box and on the DVD menus, it is referred to as The Godzilla Pilot. Promotion A postcard was produced and sent to press and friends to announce the air date of the special. The text of the postcard reads "Jim Henson and The Infamous Motley Crüe invite you to join Pocahontas, King Kong and G-Fantis, The Seven Kaiju Deadly Sins and a host of others for an evening of nonsense on Godzilla, Wed. March 19, ABC TV." In a word balloon, Michael Jackson says "Oh Yeah!" Credits * Producer: Jim Henson * Co-producer: Jon Stone * Director: Dave Wilson * Writers: Jim Henson, Jon Stone, Marshall Brickman, Norman Stiles * Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo * Performers: Tomonori Yazaki, Judy Kuhn, Georgi James, Motley Crüe, Kumi Mizuno, Hiroyuki Kawase, Sofie Dossi, Kadie Lynn, Viktor Kee, Mie Hama, Nathan Bockstahler, Frank Oz, Nick Cannon, Keiko Mari, Christopher Walken, Julia Scotti, Melissa Villaseñor, Nick Adams, Taylor Ware, Mel B, Bobby Burgess, Howie Mandel, Hiroki Hara, Jon Dorenbos, Adam Grabowski, Brooklyn Nicole Rockett, Heavenly Joy Jerkins, Simon Cowell, Paul Zerdin, Nina Burri, Bianca Ryan, Calysta Bevier, Tyra Banks, Alice Cooper, Fran Brill, Heidi Klum, Annette Funicello, John Lovelady, Laura Bretan, Rollin Krewson, Caroly Wilcox, Jane Henson * Sound Effects: Barbara Wood and Dick Maitland Cast * Characters : Ichiro Miki, Junko (Yoka) Nakanishi, Miki Fujiyama, Jet Jaguar, Gorosaurus, Mechagodzilla, Natives, Thudge, King Kong, G-Fantis, Sanko Pepper, Gamera, Michael Jackson, Motley Crüe, Alice Cooper, Glenn, Miss Namikawa, Ken Yano, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Ebirah, Titanosaurus, Barugon, Pencils, Ruler, Kumonga, Manda, Taiki Goto, Megalon, Viras, Jiger, Larva, Gene Shalit, Kids, Hedorah, Rokuro Ibuki, Dr. Toru Yano, Battra, Baragon, Guiron, Naoko Shindo, Fumiko Sakurai, Fuji, Zigra * Background Characters: : Nakoma, Toshi Yano, Kamacuras, Giant Condor, Varan, Kaiju, Harmon Fuji, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Shobijin, Duffy, Kate, Saeko (Riko) Matsumiya, Gorosaurus, Machiko Shima, Tomoko Tomoe, Gengo Kotaka, July, Tessie, Tamie, Gigan, Goro Ibuki * Photographed Kaiju: : Booska Performers : Tomonori Yazaki as Ichiro Miki : Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas : Georgi James as Sanko Pepper : Motley Crüe : Kumi Mizuno as Miss Namikawa : Hiroyuki Kawase as Ken Yano : Your gay Sofie Dossi as Godzilla : Kadie Lynn as Manda : Viktor Kee as Hedorah : Mie Hama as Fumiko Sakurai : Nathan Bockstahler as Mechagodzilla : Yuriko Hoshi as Junko (Yoka) Nakanishi : Nina Burri as Tiger Lily : Grace Vanderwaal as Mothra : Frank Oz as Ruler : Bianca Ryan as Kumonga : Sal Valentinetti as Megalon : Paul Zerdin as Battra : Akira Takarada as Fuji : Nick Cannon as the Announcer : Keiko Mari as Miki Fujiyama : Christopher Walken as Squanto : Arielle Baril as Little Godzilla : Melissa Villaseñor as Gigan : Nick Adams as Glenn : Taylor Ware as King Ghidorah : Mel B as Gyaos : Jerry Nelson as Pencil : Bobby Burgess as Taiki Goto : Howie Mandel as Jiger : Hiroki Hara as Gene Shalit : Jon Dorenbos as Dr. Toru Yano : Adam Grabowski as Jet Jaguar : Brooklyn Nicole Rockett as Ebirah : Heavenly Joy Jerkins as Baragon : Simon Cowell as Guiron : Heidi Klum as Gamera : Alice Cooper : Alondra Santos as Titanosaurus : Calysta Bevier as Gorosaurus : John Lovelady as Big Chief Flying Eagle : Tyra Banks as Barugon : Piers Morgan as Viras : Fran Brill as Receptionist Voice : Michael Jackson : Kadan Bart Rockett as Rodan : Annette Funicello as Wakaba Goto : Amira Willighagen as Larva : Skylar Katz as Rokuro Ibuki : Stevie Nicks as Toshi Yano : Laura Bretan as Gabara : Julia Scotti as Anguirus : Rollin Krewson as others : Caroly Wilcox as others : Jane Henson as others Sources # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Muppet Central # ↑ Jim Henson's Red Book entry, page scanned here # ↑ Jim Henson: The Biography by Brian Jay Jones, page 210. External Links * Jim Henson's Red Book entry Category:Sex And Violence Category:Tv series Category:Songs Category:Showa Era Category:Videos